The Big O Reminiscence
by DominusofMegadues
Summary: Dorothy wonders about human dreams, Roger Smith reminises about old times, before Dorothy and some past ghosts may return.
1. Default Chapter

Big O Copyright Sunrise© Bandai©  
And Cartoon Network©  
  
All characters contained herein, Except for original ones, are Property of said companies.  
  
"Why...am I here?" The man standing before the tall, what he could only assume was an apartment complex and wearing a sharp black suit would say to himself was a memory he couldn't quite grasp. Why did he wear it? Was he some sort of high society type? He would raise an oddly shaped eyebrow at that. Never the less something spurred him on to walk into the building and into a rising lift, somehow he knew what button to press and what floor he had arrived on, as if acting on instinct he merely walked off the elevator to be greeted by a older fellow, slightly balding with a distinctive eye patch adorning one eye. "Welcome home, Master Roger." "How do you know my name? Who are you? What is IT? And why do you seem familiar yet so..." "I dare not say, for I do not know what of which to dare not say. All I knew in my entire lifetime was to sit and wait here for my master's return and of course the maintenance of it..." "Master? IT? What IT?" Roger Smith would blink at that. "I have prepared some dinner, Master Roger, it will be ready in the meanwhile. But for now, I must continue my work on it." "What is this it you keep referring to?" "For years, I have kept this house and all that is in and under it in top condition, for there is a legacy beneath these floors that needs to be taken hold of by you. A destiny to be fulfilled." "Legacy? Destiny? What does all this madness mean?" "Just speak its name into your watch and see, you know what is to be done." Roger would only slide his sleeve away, staring at the watch for a second before instinct took over again "Big O! Showtime!"  
  
It all played out like a play upon a stage for Roger Smith, with he himself as the viewing audience before he awoke in his Victorian style bed in his lush apartment top floor, he would lift an eyelid to the grandfather clock to notice it had struck 4 PM. With a discontented groan he managed to shove himself out of bed, something was not right, usually he'd be awoken way earlier by that annoying Android. As he began to get out of bed he would let out a yelp, startled by the sudden appearance of Dorothy in a chair across from the bed, "What are you doing there?" "I sat waiting for you to wake up, it appears the piano needs some repair." "And you didn't simply shake me awake?" "That would have been rude, Roger Smith." Dorothy of course remained emotionless towards the situation. He just had to furrow a misshapen brow at the notion that shaking him was considered rude, but playing carnival music as loud as possible in the middle of the morning wasn't. "You should have asked Norman to take care of it." "Norman has been out food shopping for the past few hours, I have not seen him since." "Hmm, you know, there's a phone right outside. You could've called yourself. I don't see how your logic circuits could've escaped that notion." "Actually." "Spill it." Roger simply smiled as he tied his robe tighter. "I was watching you sleep." "You're such a louse, R. Dorothy Wayneright" Dorothy would raise an emotionless eyebrow at the light laughter that spewed from Roger's mouth after that comment, he too calming it down once he saw her staring. He would clear his throat, "And why, pray tell, were you watching me sleep?" "Because I have yet to see you sleep, I have not yet observed a human dreaming." "And what did you observe?" "You remained motionless for 10 hours, before you switched positions to your back, another 5 hours of rolling. Then you rolled onto your stomach, and-- " "I think I get the point, I meant what did you observe of my dreaming?" "It was no different than if you laid unconscious after a blow to the head." Dorothy slowly stood up, mechanical joints whirring as she did so. "Norman is home, I can hear him, I will help him with the grocery bags." more whirs were heard as she headed out of Roger's room, giving him time to get dressed and leave his bedroom.  
  
Breakfast, or dinner as it happened to be, was served to him promptly by five 'O clock. He and Dorothy remained seated at opposite ends of a long table as Norman served dinner, "I prepared my roast special, marinated in marinara sauce with a hint of lemon as you like" "A lunch fit for a king, Norman." "Very good, Master Roger, would you like some coffee?" "Yes, black." the room grew silent as Norman headed into the kitchen again. Once again he caught sight of Dorothy staring at him, "What is it this time?" "I was wondering what do you dream about?" "Hmm, that's a tough one... sometimes I dream about what little I can remember of the past, other times I have dreams, visions of the future." "Visions of the future?" "Of course, they don't come true, but they're there to dream anyway." Dorothy remained emotionless, showing no signs of interest or lack thereof. "Tell me about your dreams." "You're awfully inquisitive today, why do you want to know?" "Because I do." "Simple enough, I can't tell you much about them since I don't remember half of them when I awake." "Then, tell me about... things you remember, things you think you dream about." Dorothy continued to talk in an emotionless tone. "Hmm, I guess today IS a slow day, so I have some time to reminisce about the old days, before we met..."  
  
Act 1 - Reminiscence.  
  
"It was a long time ago, well, only about a week or two before I took up Saldono's case and we met..." The day was a bright one, the sun shining outside the domes and the sun shining on Big O's crown. Big O stood with a van full of robbery suspects held in it's big palm, the men rushing out and trying to find a way away from the giant ass robot, "I had just finished some rather lengthy negotiations with some robbery suspects, Dan Dastun called me for my expertise and to repay a favor. Although, he had no idea I was Dominus of Megadues back then and was... less than thrilled to have Big O help." "What the hell? Is that thing always going to take over for the Military Police?" Major Dastun would slam his fist into the hood of his police car as he watched Big O rip the tires off the van before depositing the criminals back into it and putting it in front of the police vehicles. "You should be glad you have help in some cases." "Roger?" Roger would walk towards Dastun through the smoke created by the crater Big O had left when it appeared. The black Megadues began to lower into the ground as the roads opened up and sucked it inside before shutting down, Roger walked up next to Dastun as the rest of the military police bagged the criminals. "It's just that ... I'm sick and tired of feeling like the MP Is useless." "I don't know what to tell ya, I'm only a Negotiator." Roger simply smiled as he tilted his shades a bit, putting his hands in his pockets as he strolled to his black Griffon. Opening up the door he got inside and started it up before heading down the road back towards his home, the streets of Paradigm passed him by, people going about their daily lives, some going to work while others were buying flowers for their Mrs. however something caught his eye as he stopped for a stop light, in the middle of an alleyway a man was being assaulted, the two burlier men beating upon his stomach in the alleyway, other people would just simply walk by the alleyway and shake their heads at the scene. However, Roger was already leaving his car behind much to the anguish felt by the people stopped behind him when the light turned green, he dashed into the alleyway and raised a finger to point at them.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" "Shit, let's get the hell outta here." the two men dashed out of the other end of the alley as Roger knelt by the man, putting his hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?" "Yes, I am ... thanks." the man simply shrugged the hand off and stood, multiple bruises and a bloody lip adorned his face. "Hm, you're..." the man looked at Roger with a hint of recognition before grabbing at his expensive looking black collar, "You're that Negotiator fellow everyone talks about, you gotta help me!" the man would grip Roger's collar extra tight. "Calm down..." Roger patted the man on the shoulder who then let go of his collar, "I'm." "Now, what is it you want from me?" "I need you to negotiate! Dam nit! What else would I ask a Negotiator to do?" once again the man got agitated. "Easy... now what is it you want me to Negotiate for? With whom?" "They're coming ... and there's no way I can stop them, you don't understand what they can do!" "I fail to understand what he was so upset about" Dorothy would chime in bringing the flashback to the present. "Well, I was coming to that." Roger smiled slightly as Dorothy just looked at him as if to tell him to go on, the flashback wavered back into existence as the Griffon headed towards the house.  
  
"The man... Gabe Turnim... wanted me to negotiate for the settlement of several debts owed by him to a research lab, apparently he applied for funding on a project but once he failed on that project, they wanted the money back. Of course it was difficult to see scientists hiring big biceped goons to muscle the money out of him. Something was lingering in the back of my head that told me all wasn't as it seemed, but that wasn't for me to figure out, I was to dig no deeper and see no clearer." The griffon parked in the parking zone in the middle of the garage as Roger left the car and headed up the elevator. "I was only to negotiate, it wasn't my job to dig any deeper than that." he let out a sigh as he was greeted by Norman, "Welcome home, Master Roger, I assume everything went well with your current job?" "Peachy." "Ah, dinner will be ready shortly." "Thank you, Norman." Roger would sigh as he headed into the living room and sat down on the couch. He'd look at the piano before he sighed and looked up, "Norman!" "Yes?" "Why do we even keep that piano here? Do I ever play it?" "My, I don't know... it's been there since forty years ago and I only assumed it's been there before that." Norman would utter as he made his way into the kitchen to finish up dinner. There arose a clatter by the balcony which caused Roger to slowly stand up to check it out, as he walked over there he noticed something sitting on the balcony, upon closer inspection it appeared to be a sort of clock tied to several fuses on a stick of C-4, the clock reading 0:05. His eyes grew wide as he rushed from the balcony only to hear the explosion behind him, the resulting heat and force blowing him a good several feet across the room. Smoke quickly filled the room as Norman left the kitchen, "Master Roger?! Where are you?" Norman began to cough as he used his oven mitts to cover his nose and mouth; he tried his best to shift through the smoke but to no avail.  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
"Wait a moment." Dorothy chimed in as Roger said those last three words in an odd sounding voice, "Yes?" "Why are you stopping there?" "Because my dinner is getting cold, we'll continue after I eat. If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were feeling a bit of disappointed when I said I'd continue it later." he smirked only to find Dorothy staring emotionless at him. "You know that to be impossible." "I guess so... but we'll continue the story later." Roger smirked as he began to eat, but he sure as hell did hear a bit of disappointment in Dorothy's voice when he had said that, which only made his smile increase.  
  
(Note from Author) This is my first Big O Fan Fic; I'd appreciate any comments you would give me. I apologize for the "Act "and "Continued " lines being off center, but alas that's what this site does, I hope it doesn't ruin any of the enjoyment.  
  
If you enjoy this one, a second chapter will be on its way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Big O Copyright Sunrise© Bandai©  
And Cartoon Network©  
  
All characters contained herein, Except for original ones, are Property of said companies.  
  
Dorothy sat there and watched Roger eat every mouthful of his dinner, she didn't move an inch or do anything of any nature as she watched him finish his last bite and take his last sip of coffee, "You are done eating, You can continue with the story now." she finally let out in a clear yet monotone voice. "Well, you've been waiting diligently, you can wait a little while longer." "What is it that you have to do now?" "Something human." Roger smiled slightly as he got up from his seat and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Act 2 - Flames of Revelation  
  
As a flush was sounded in the bathroom and Roger came back out tying the robe tightly back over himself as he sat at the table, Dorothy turned her head to look at him, "Alright, Alright." He smiled as he closed his eyes trying to remember. "Master Roger?!" Norman would shout as he tried to shift through the smoke that filled the room, "I'm fine Norman." Roger slowly stood up as the smoke cleared, brushing off his suit as he watched the flames from the explosion dissipate. "Oh my, it left a rather large hole in the wall and balcony, I shall endeavor to get it fixed right away." "Thank you Norman." "It had bothered me that someone would attack me in the comfort of my own home, despite not wishing to dig any deeper I did just that" he slowly moved to the balcony to look down when he noticed some rather large footprints in the ground leading off into the distance. "How in the world ... did something that large ... make no sound?" he would blink as the smoke finally settled, half of his balcony was in shambles.  
  
Roger Smith took his search for answers to the only place he could, a small pub namely called the speakeasy, he would park his car and make sure the proper security features were enabled before he marched in and took his usual seat next to Big Ear who was of course reading a newspaper. "What do you know about a man named, Gabe Turnim?" "Gabe Turnim? Only a small portion, the man used to work for a company called Roblogic Tech, like it's odd name ... is it's purpose." Roger blinked as he turned to look at him. "Are they in the production of robots?" "Androids, robots ... anything of a mechanical nature, namely the production of silently operating Androids." "Silently operating?" Roger blinked. "Most people have the ability to determine whether someone is an android or a human being, some androids are made with base emotions, most are not. But for those made with the most basic of emotions, you could almost always tell by the sound of mechanical whirring, Roblogic is trying to create a more human android." "What does Gabe have to do with all of this?" "He founded the company" this sparked a sudden feeling of shock within him. "Roblogic recently came under new management, Gabe was demoted and turned into a working man, a low level robotic engineer. However, to regain his stature as head of Roblogic, he decided to bring a project so grand to fruition but his experiment was supposedly a bust." Big Ear fluffed the newspaper a bit in his hands. "What kind of experiment?" "That, I don't have a clue, only that the Paradigm Group shut his project down." Roger let out a light huff as he stood and placed a wad of twenties onto the table, which Big Ear covered with the newspaper.  
  
"I was back where I started with only a glimmer of knowledge, so I decided to have a talk with whoever was in charge of Roblogic." the black Griffon slowly pulled up to a long gate, beyond that gate was a large set of long buildings, all were made of glass and beyond one of them there was a radio tower. Atop the radio tower was one of the largest radio dishes he had ever seen, he paid no matter to that as a security guard walked up to him, "Sir, this is a restricted scientific research installation, I would ask you to leave unless you have an appointment." "My name is Roger Smith, I was hired to Negotiate for a man who works here, a Mr. Gabe Turnim." "Hold on while I clear this sir." the rent a cop walked over to his shack post and lifted a telephone to his ear. Roger adjusted his sunglasses as the glare from the radio dish hit them before the rent a cop walked back up to his window, "You're clear sir." suddenly the gate would part to the side allowing Roger to drive in. He blinked as he noticed a large hanger, the shadow of something big and hulking on the other side cast through, upon it looked like a large drill and this of course made him suspicious. He slowly rolled his window down and dropped what looked like a small pebble into the middle of the road as he drove by. The small object pulsed with a tiny red light fixated in the middle of it.  
  
As he drove farther into the research base he was greeted by more rent-a- cops that directed him to a parking garage then met him on the way out, they then escorted him into one of the bigger buildings and up the elevator, they finally led him into a room behind a door. The writing on the door read, "CEO: Sebastian Hawkins," Roger was told to sit down and he did so, crossing his leg over his other. "I understand Mr. Turnim hired you as a Negotiator." "Yes, I would like to negotiate to settle problems concerning his debt and the way you've treated him to repay it." "By what do you mean? We only send him notices, of course we don't permit him on the premises till his payment but still..." "Notices in the form of beatings?" Roger would slowly remove his sunglasses and place them in his expensive looking suit's front pocket. "That's preposterous!" "My client has several bruises and a cut lip from the incident, I'm sure any of Paradigm's top lawyers would see something into that." "If you're here to make idle threats, I would tell you to leave." Mr. Hawkins' opened up the blinds to his window as he looked out of them at the hangar from earlier. "I am simply here to negotiate... now, what kind of project did Mr. Turnim suggest?" "A idiotic project, that has nothing to do with what this company was created for, which is surprising for him. He wished to create an underground mining robot to explore the deepness of the earth, the project was canceled by Paradigm and he has yet to pay us for..." "I'll have to take this into consideration, I'll come back once I have talked it over with Mr. Turnim, what was the amount he owes?" "Fifty-eight thousand." "I'll have a talk with my Client, you'll be hearing from me." "The guards will show you out."  
  
Sure enough the guards lead him to his car and watched him get in, as he drove towards the gate he pressed a button, causing the item he threw from the car to explode, the guards all scattering to the scene and leaving his car unattended. Quickly he rolled out of the car, shutting the door and pulling out a remote control device from his pocket and as he ran for the hangar he guided his car past the men who were surveying the scene. This gave him ample time to sneak into the hangar he saw earlier, when he entered he noticed the large machine hovering over him, it was like a giant metal dog of sorts with a large drill on a hand coming from the side. He blinked as he stared at this, making his way around the machine, "Is this what he built? Hm?" Roger then noticed a light on in a little office. He slowly went to investigate, stuffing his back up against the wall near the door as he tried to peer in through the window, suddenly someone noticed him from inside and came walking out. "Mr. Negotiator..." Sure enough Gabe Turnim came out to greet him, "You shouldn't be allowed even in here... no matter, how did things go?" "As I take it ... you're not in very well standing with Mr. Hawkins, so you shouldn't even be allowed in here either." "Just tell me how it went?" the professor grabbed at his collar and pulled him closer as he yelled at him. "Calm down! It didn't go over as well as I was expecting, but we will open negotiations and get to some sort of debt payment..." "Payment? I wanted you to negotiate me out of this payment! My machine is a godsend. I will NOT let them take away my device and just expect a refund!" He finally let go of Roger's collar before he rushed over to the ladder on the side of his machine. "I'll show them all!" "Mr. Turnim, Wait!" Gabe would climb up the ladder and jump into the machine before a low hum was heard as the robot machine started up and began to stomp out of the hangar, that drill on it's head spinning ferociously before he tore through the metal hangar door and stomped out and oddly enough the machine made no noise what so ever as it stomped away.  
  
"He's gone insane... what could be so important for him to go to these lengths just to keep that machine of his..." Roger pulled back his sleeve before he put his watch up to his mouth, "I just have to stop him before he does something foolish, Big O! It's Showtime!" Roger's watch would pulse as the ground began to shake. The digging robot stomped towards the main building where the CEO was held up, "I'll just demolish Mr. Hawkins and his lab! Then I'll be able to keep you! And together we'll figure out the mysteries beneath the earths crust!" Gabe began to laugh rather insanely as he piloted his robot towards the building before the ground began to shake. "What's this?" the ground in front of the digging machine burst and crumpled as Big O began to rise from the underground. Behind Big O, Roger Smith would hop onto it's back and slide down to the side of Big O, the hulking robot lifting Roger up and putting him into his command situation. "Big O! In action!" "Mega...dues?!" Gabe growled as he brought the machine's digger into Big O's knee, "Really now, does he expect to hurt Big O when he's so small compared to us? Err..." Roger looked surprised as the damage analysis came up as a danger level of class A. Big O's knee began to buckle under the pressure as the plating on it's knee began to shatter, Roger would bring Big O's other leg back before kicking it forward and causing the machine to fly onto it's back. "Let's just hope it's like a turtle..." The robot would flail around on the ground as if it couldn't get up before it rolled side by side as hard as it could, soon enough the robot flipped back up with aid from the digging tool. "Feisty, aren't we? Well, I don't make it a habit of going against my Clients' wishes, but in your case I might have to make an exception!" Roger would flip the cover of one of Big O's sticks and press a button causing it's pile driver to blow back.  
  
He brought the stick back as far as it would go, "Sorry, but that thing has got to go!" As Gabe's robot brought it's spinning drill to bear Big O would swing it's large hand forward in tune with Roger bringing the stick to the forward of the conveyer, colliding with the drill as the piston blew forward, the sheer gust from the air blowing the large drill to pieces. Gabe stared on in a disbelief and horror as his precious machine was mutilated, "How could you do something like that?! My work! My baby! You'll pay for that!" suddenly another implement appeared where the drill had shattered. "What?" the tool looked like something with an open tip or a nozzle, while Roger was busy pondering the drilling laser powered up and began to cut away at Big O's knee again. Once again a class A rating was given to the damage as Big O's knee shattered and the power from the laser lobbed off its leg from the circuitry and cables holding it together, causing it to fall onto it's only remaining knee and both it's hands.  
  
"NOW GOES THAT COCKPIT OF YOURS!" Gabe looked at his targeting scanners and took note of what looked like a cockpit, through the nearly see through reddish orange shield. "This is the end of the Megadues!" Gabe brought his finger over the firing controls and pushed them in ...  
  
To Be Continued ... 


	3. Chapter 3 Coming your way!

After a 2 year absence, I have rekindled my Big O spirit and decided to work on a conclusion to Roger Smith's adventures pre-Dorothy as he reminisces with her about the 'old days'

So, expect Chapter 3 to finally be finished and hopefully that'll be the end of this and maybe eventually the beginning of a new story. 


End file.
